


True Lovers

by Passion_fruit



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), True Blood
Genre: Adam cheats on Eve, M/M, Slash, Vampires, true lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_fruit/pseuds/Passion_fruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Eric Northman pays Adam a visit?</p><p>Based on this Tumblr post: http://passionatelyawesome.tumblr.com/post/108723897163/true-lovers-left-alive-what-if-eric-northman</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Lovers

Adam heard a car horn outside, looking to see if it was those rock 'n roll kids fucking with him again, but it wasn't. It was someone he hasn't seen in centuries. Eric Northman. He looked to Adam, waving slightly. "Fuck." Adam cursed under his breath as he threw a shirt on, covering his naked torso. He answered the door, and Eric was standing there with a smirk.

"Hello, dear Adam." He said. Adam rolled his eyes, cursing himself for leaving Eve in Tangier to be with his instruments. He and Eric had a history before he met Eve. They were lovers, passionate lovers Adam had thought at one point. But Eric became distant, and they started drifting apart. That's when he met Eve, and he never seen or heard from Eric again. Until now.

"How did you find me?" Adam asked.

Eric chuckled, pushing past Adam to get inside his home. "Let's just say, a little birdy told me."

Adam gritted his teeth. "Of fucking course, Ava." He growled.

"Yes, she's enjoying herself at Fangtasia as we speak." Eric said.

"Great, what do you want." Adam asked slamming the door shut.

"I can't visit a friend?" Eric asked while leaning back on Adam's couch.

"We aren't friends. We were never friends, we were lovers and you know that." Adam said. He stalked towards Eric menacingly, but Eric was unfazed by the younger vampire's tantrum. "You loved me at some point, and then just like that, you were gone." They were both quiet for a minute.

"It was never my intention to ever fall in love with you, Adam. I was on a mission to avenge my family's death." Eric finally spoke, causing Adam's eyes to tear up. "My feelings were too much for me to handle when I was around you, and you were merely a distraction."

"A distraction?" Adam repeated as if it were unbelievable. "Our time in England meant nothing to you?"

Eric stood up, gripping Adam's shoulders, "No, it meant everything to me" He said before gently kissing Adam. Adam pulled away, he remembered what Eric's kisses did to him. Dare he say, they surpassed Eve's kisses.

Eve. No, he can't do this to Eve. "Eve." Adam said to Eric quietly. 

"Eve? What about her?" Eric spat. 

"She's my fucking wife! Do you know how she would feel if she knew I was halfway across the world, fucking a past lover?" Adam growled. Eric's eyebrow raised.

"Who said we'd be fucking? I gave you a simple kiss." Eric said. "But if you insist." He dipped his head down to kiss Adam again. Protesting and struggling against the kiss, Adam soon fell prey to Eric's seducing. He couldn't hold back from the older vamp. Eric unbuttoned Adam's shirt, sliding the fabric off of his shoulders, then doing the same to himself.

"Eric..." Adam groaned his name, as his fingers traveled up Eric's toned body. "I want to, but I love Eve." Truly he did love her, but he was still in love with Eric.

"She doesn't have to know, Adam." That was all it took for Adam to succumb to Eric.


End file.
